4 DRABBLES 4 YOU
by Phee Anee
Summary: Tidak ada summary khusus, hanya berisi empat drabble ringan yang memiliki latar dan alur yang berbeda. /Friendship/ Modern!AU/ DLDR/ Mind to RnR/


**4 DRABBLES 4 YOU**

 **© Phee Anee**

 **.**

 **Warn: OOC!**

 **.**

 **Modern!AU**

 **.**

 **Friendship**

 **.**

 **Drabble**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin belong to** **Hajime Isayama**

 **.**

 **Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **Note: Cerita, alur, dan latar berbeda dan dipisahkan tergantung judul dan imajinasi pembaca**

 **Happy Reading~**

* * *

 _Celcius_

* * *

Gerungan bising beraturan itu terdengar dari ruangan yang cukup luas. Sesosok lelaki berambut pirang itu memegang mangkuk berisi adonan yang sedang diaduk sedangkan tangan kanannya memutar teratur _hand mixer._ Ia bersama tiga orang temannya yang lain, berniat membuat kue tart. Eh? Siapa yang sedang berulang tahun?

Tidak ada sebenarnya, hanya saja Mikasa sepertinya ingin sekali memakan kue tart, tapi ia malas membeli keluar di siang hari yang terik seperti ini. Jadilah sekarang mereka sedang membuatnya bersama. Yah, lagipula di _dormitory_ mereka stok makanan sedang menyusut.

Armin—lelaki berambut pirang—dan Mikasa bertugas untuk memuat adonan untuk kue, dan yang bertugas membuat krim dan serumpunnya adalah Eren dan Sasha. Penghuni yang lain bahkan tidak terlihat bayangannya.

"Selesai." Sasha bersorak, setelah selesai menyiapkan _butter_ krim untuk melapisi kue nantinya, dengan membayangkan saja perutnya setingkat lebih lapar sekarang.

Armin menuang adonan yang telah jadi itu kedalam loyang sebelum akhirnya akan dipanggang, sedangkan Mikasa telah pergi dari ruangan itu, katanya ingin ke toilet.

"Eren, kau sudah siapkan ovennya kan?" Armin menggoyangkan loyang berniat meratakan adonan.

"Sudah."

"Baiklah. Berikutnya kita panggang di 120 derajat. Eren kau yang lakukan, aku akan membereskan ini." Armin memindah tangankan loyang itu ke lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya.

" _Roger_."

.

.

.

"Eren!? Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Mikasa setengah memekik.

"Kenapa!?"

Mikasa melongok ke dalam oven. Ia terkejut saat adonan yang diimpikannya mengembang membentuk kue itu malah tumpah. Tapi sang tersangka hanya menatap dirinya tak bersalah. Lagipula kenapa loyangnya jadi—

"Astaga, Eren! Kenapa loyangnya kau letakkan miring begitu!?" Sudah dipastikan pekikan Armin kali ini lebih nyaring dari Mikasa.

"Kau bilang, ini di panggang di 120 derajat. Ini sudah benar kan?" Eren kembali mengambil penggaris busur yang ia simpan tadi. Eh? Tunggu? Penggaris busur?

"MAKSUDNYA 120 DERAJAT CELCIUS, EREN _NO AHO_!"

* * *

 _Between us_

* * *

"Mikasa.."

"Ada apa, Jean?" Kalimat yang terlontar dari wanita bersurai hitam itu membuat Jean tersenyum menggelikan.

"Aku berharap di antara kita ada sesuatu. Eng.. contohnya—"

"Hm. Aku juga berharap seperti itu." Mikasa bergumam mengiyakan

"Benarkah? Seperti apa contohnya?"

"Dinding."

* * *

 _Sing for me_

* * *

Lelaki berpostur jangkung itu menghampiri seniornya di klub musik yang sedang memainkan alat musik bertuts itu. Netranya berbinar.

"Levi, _senpai._ Nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu." Eren dengan tidak elitnya tiba-tiba meminta senior datarnya untuk menyanyikan lagu untuknya. _Daijoubu,_ Eren sudah siap di tendang, kok.

"Baiklah."

"Eh?" Eren berjengit permintaannya disetujui begitu saja. Lelaki bersurai coklat itu mulai mendengar alunan piano familiar, sepertinya lagu anak-anak.

" _Twinkle twinkle little star, ya?"_ Pikir lelaki yang sekarang berdiri seperti orang bodoh.

Levi mulai bernyanyi.

 _Twinkle twinkle little star._

 _I wanna hit you with my car_

 _Throw you off a cliff so high_

 _Hope you break your neck and die._

"Levi, _senpai_. Aku terharu."

"Tch"

Siapapun yang menciptakan lagu itu, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya dari Levi Ackerman, karena telah mengubahnya untuk masalah dan kepentingan pribadi.

* * *

Simile

* * *

Simile. Salah satu yang termasuk majas perbandingan. Entah kenapa sekarang sedang menjadi tren di kalangan _netizen_ bahkan para siswa-siswi di sekolah mereka juga tak mau kalah menggunakan majas simile.

Bagaikan perangko dan amplop

Bagaikan kucing dan tikus

Bagaikan mentari dan rembulan

Bagaikan langit dan bumi.

Mikasa jengah mendengar itu semua. Yah, jangan salahkan dia sih. Mikasa mengaduk minuman yang dipesannya tanpa minat, omong-omong dia merasa sudah kenyang dengan makanan yang baru ia habiskan satu menit yang lalu. Armin dan Eren menatap minuman yang sedang disiksa oleh Mikasa dengan iba.

"Mikasa.." Armin berujar pelan

"Apa?" Pada saat melirik Armin, sudut mata perempuan bersurai kelam itu menangkap sosok berpostur pendek berjalan santai dengan tatapan kelewat datar, sepertinya lelaki itu akan membeli sesuatu di kantin. Eren yang menyadari arah pandang Mikasa mencari target dan tidak salah lagi itu—

"Levi, _senpai_ ya." Armin tertawa kecil mendengar Eren berujar pelan.

 _She's_ _crush on,_ Levi.

"Na, Eren! Adakah simile yang cocok untuk Mikasa dan Levi _senpai_?" Armin iseng bertanya demikian. Tapi pertanyaan Armin itu sedikit banyak membuat Mikasa tertarik.

"Hmmm.." Eren memasang pose berpikir. Mikasa dengan setia menunggu.

"Kalau menurutku hubungan kalian itu seperti sepatu dan oksigen." Mikasa mengerjapkan matanya bingung, sedangkan Armin melongo. Mereka bingung.

"Hah!? Apa hubungannya?" Mikasa berujar sengit.

"Ya itu! Tidak ada hubungannya."

 _Watashiwa tsuyoi_ —Mikasa Ackerman

 **END**

* * *

 **JJAN~**

 **Demikianlah sekelebat cerita pendek yang terus terngiang dikepala ku akhir-akhir ini.**

 **Sepertinya akal sehatku sudah terserap, terbuang, dan terhanyut dengan materi ujian haha.**

 **Kalau begitu** **cukup sekian**

 **Terima kasihhh semua. Aku sadar kok fanfic ini banyak kekurangan :'**

 **Ditunggu feedbacknya berupa kritik, saran, komentarnya di kolom Review. :')**


End file.
